


Halloween Hijinks

by StrongerThanAnySword



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: And sometimes Crowley has way too much fun at the angel's expense, General fiction, Halloween is approaching so I had to dust this off!, Literature, Other, Revamped Blast from the Past, Sometimes punishment is not about pain but about humiliation, This one always makes me laugh, Ugh these two give me life, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongerThanAnySword/pseuds/StrongerThanAnySword
Summary: It is about a year after the Apocalypse That Wasn't.A year is nothing to Those Above (or Those Below), and apparently some people are still salty. //A tiny blurbish thing I wrote 4 years ago.  I dusted it off, polished it up, and I leave it here for you now!  AKA WHERE MY GOOD OMENS FANS AT





	

"What _are_ you doing?" Crowley demanded, eyeing Aziraphale, who between his outfit and the color of his face looked like an exceedingly embarrassed and overripe tomato.

"Dressing up for Halloween!"  The angel couldn't even force a smile, and instead punctuated his statement by raising the red plastic pitchfork he'd acquired for his costume.  Crowley was certain that even to his own ears, he sounded dead inside.

"You're a-"  Crowley was fighting the laugh that was threatening to burst out of his chest.

"-A _devil,_ " the angel said solemnly.

"Isn't this against... _Everything_?" Crowley asked swallowing the laugh as some backroom area of his brain set to worrying about possible brain damage or blackmail.  The last thought gave him a curl of displeasure as he briefly contemplated who would dare to try and blackmail Aziraphale.  The angel simply shrugged.

" _They_ said that by making you out to be silly, well...less people will take an _interest_ in you," Aziraphale muttered apologetically, his eyes on the floor.  "I'm sorry, my dear, and I'm really not at all happy about it either-"

"So you're trying to turn people away from...Down There...with red spandex and plastic pitchforks," the demon said skeptically.  His friend reddened and nodded a little.  The plastic red horns, looking so out-of-place perched on his angelic blond curls, wobbled slightly.

"I think...it might be their way for, you know.  ...Punishment," the angel murmured, staring at the floor like he wanted to be swallowed up by it.  Crowley briefly made a face, noticing how close to absolutely _freaking out_ his angel seemed to be, but accepted both the premise and the speculation.  

"...Well, there's only one way to be fair about this, you know," he said solemnly, mirth bubbling up in his chest once more.  "In the spirit of the Agreement and Thwarting, and so on."

"What's that," the angel mumbled, too disheartened to make it sound like a question, but risking a peek up at the demon.

Crowley finally let his face split into a sharp-toothed grin.

*~*

"My _dear!_ " Azira hissed, face nearly as red as his outfit.  "What are you _doing?!?_ "

"Making you look ridiculous," Crowley replied with an easy grin.  He was currently engaged in two of his favorite things; debauchery and flustering the angel combined always put a spring in his step.  

"Aren't I doing a good job?"  Crowley grinned evilly as he watched the angel's blue eyes slowly, unwillingly skate down his body to take in the horrendous sight before him.  He gave a careful, sultry turn in his sparkly white heels.

Crowley was crammed into a sparkly-sequined-glittery costume that was about two sizes too small, skirt just barely covering the curve of his ass; the outfit was  _obviously_ meant for bodies of the female persuasion.  His arms were sheathed in long, white gloves, and they cradled a tiny golden harp.  A pair of tiny, fluffy white wings strapped to his back completed the outfit, leaving no room to doubt as to what he was supposed to be.

" _You can't go out in that!_ " the angel hissed, eyes flashing in anger.  "You look like you...like you belong on a _pole!_ It's absolutely indecent!"

"Exactly, angel." Crowley shot a look and a gaudy wink over his shoulder at his counterpart, and then he sauntered out the door.


End file.
